From The Waters She Came
by BlkRoseOfMine
Summary: What seemingly has started out as just another normal day, had in fact turned into what may have been the most blessed day of awkward events…Really though, it's either here, nor there. The reality of it, well that changed my life forever after.***Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

What seemingly has started out as just another normal day, had in fact turned into what may have been the most blessed day of awkward events…Really though, it's either here, nor there. The reality of it, well that changed my life forever after.

 **Chapter 1: YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!**

The day started out normal enough, wake up entirely too early and start the task of getting ready for the day. A seriously tedious task when you're a girl, who feels pressured to always look decent – which sadly means no "people of Wal-Mart" type of wear... A truly depressing thing, when you happen to be person who enjoys lounging in their pajamas way more than what might be considered healthy.

Huffing, I threw my blankets from my body and sat up. Rubbing my eyes I thought about the dream I woke from. Most of the details I could not recall, but a few seemed to keep flashing through my mind. There were four boys, all dressed in rebel wear and leaning against motorcycles. An image of them laughing and looking content would turn into one of them looking dark, vicious, and….I would say almost hungry. Then three of the boys looked towards the fourth, seeking guidance with expressions upon their face of complete sadness.

I didn't know what to do with this random dream and fragmented bits of information. The boys were attractive, but seemed dangerous. Had I met them before I would have remembered them, I am after all a healthy female. At twenty-five, I couldn't deny that these boys….well men…or whatever you would call them, were eye catching.

With another long huff, I pushed myself out of bed. Standing on my tippy toes I stretched, my hands reaching towards the sky. Then I walked towards my bedroom window and pulled the shade up. Once the morning sun hit my eyes I winced and turned my face towards the ground. After a few moments of blinking I got use to the brightness and watched some birds flying in a "V" far in the distance. For a few minutes I took in the scene contently, and listened to the wind whooshing by my home.

Suddenly I turned and looked my alarm. It flashed my wake-up time of 7:30 a.m. and beeped loudly. Quickly I turned it off and went to my in-room bathroom. Without looking in the mirror or turning on the lights I washed my face, patted it dry, and then applied moisturizer. With my hands flat on each side of the sink I breathed, a sudden pain flaring in my head. I looked in the mirror and another image flashed before my eyes in the mirror.

The three boys looking towards one of the blondes. Their faces still etched with sadness…and the blond looked towards me. His blue eyes intense, dark, full of longing….and recognition. I blinked hoping to make the image go away, but it didn't. In the dark of the bathroom, the image lit the space with an eerie light. The man still looked at me, right at me like he could see me. I was horrified and unsure as to what was happening. Scared I flicked the bathroom light on and as soon as I did, the image disappeared.

In the mirror was my face, white and my stormy eyes wide. My hair which had been in a messy bun was now down, my brown-red locks appeared windblown and wild. With measured breaths I slowly breathed in and out, hoping to dispel the anxiety within myself.

"Crystiel get a hold of yourself!" I urged myself out loud. It will pass I thought, it was just a moment of vivid imagination brought on by my realistic dream. There was no other explanation.

A strange popping sound came from the mirror and I looked at it. At first there was nothing, but then lines appeared across the surface, looking to be drawn by a figure. It spelled out words. Words that I couldn't help to read, even though I did not want to. Written in the mirror was, "Every coin is two sided, it is to keep the balance. Nature demands that each soul have balance. A mistake in creation and time is now to be corrected."

The words written filled my body with a chilling dread. Long moments passed and then the words disappeared from the mirror and new words appeared. These words took up the entire mirror and brought tears to my eyes. They said, "YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!"

Reason seemed to leave me and I started to think out loud. How could I now belong here? What was happening? Before any tears managed to fall I was frozen, watching as my body seemed to change before my eyes. My hair lengthened from below my shoulders to just above my butt, and curled in unruly Hollywood perfection. My skin turned into a porcelain hue, my lips changed to a deep crimson, and my eyes took on a brightness. The cloudy color swirled with green and blue that almost glowed.

I cried out in fright and my teeth flashed unnaturally white against my lips. None of this was right. This was not me. I had to be dreaming, maybe I never actually woke up. I looked into the mirror and loudly demanded, "Wake up!" Instead of waking up, a searing pain erupted in my mouth. I opened my mouth and used the mirror to find the source of my pain. My gums around my canines were bleeding as the two teeth lengthened half of an inch.

Finally I cried, large tears rolled down my cheeks as quiet sobs racked my body. I felt like I was in a horror movie, and wondered if I had been possessed. To my left the bathtub started to fill with water, the drain locked in to keep the liquid from going down the drain. The light flickered out and before I could grab onto anything I was forced away from the sink. My body plunged into the icy depths of dark water filling the tub, its depth never seemed to end. I screamed at first and bubbles tickled my nose.

My body sank deeper and deeper into the mysterious abyss, a calm overtook me. I stared into the water seeing nothing through the dark for the longest time, I couldn't breathe and yet, didn't feel urge to. The horror of what was happening to me turned into an overwhelming sense of calm. Then I seemed to flow upward in the water and could see faint light in the distance. Up, up, up, I floated until my feet tilted till I was standing with sand under my feet. I was still underneath the water, time seemed to be still and I reached up till my hand emerged from the water.

Staring straight ahead I walked forward until my head was met with air and I breathed as deep as a newborn child preparing to wail. It was night where I was and I kept walking towards a beach. The moon hung bright and full in the starless sky. Within moments I was on dry beach and I turned in every direction taking in the scenery around me. Then I heard the noise around me, it sounded like a festival filled with lots of people. Far off along the beach there were lights.

I started to walk towards the festivities, but when a huge gust came I stopped. Something red caught the corner of my eye, and I looked down at myself. In amazement I realized that I was not wet, not my clothes, not my hair, and not even my fingers were pruned. I was dressed in a deep red dress, it went down to my calves and looked weightless in the wind. It seemed to dance by itself as if it was enchanted. My shoulders were bare, with light silk straps holding the dress up.

In a trance I started to dance in the wind, fluttering like my dress had been. It was like I was being taken over. Each step I took, my bare feet met the sand and a vibration was sent from the earth into my body. I felt like pure magic. Untouchable. Soon I had danced my way onto concrete and was within the swarm of people. There was music playing not too far off and I quickly danced my way there.

People unconsciously moved out of my way and in a blink I was deep in the mass of dancing bodies. It smelled like dirty bodies. I stood out among the mass, I smelled like nothing anyone had ever encountered. The people around me stopped in a daze. I was timeless, dancing with the wind, the bass of the music adding to the vibrations consuming me.

I hope that you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think. Include suggestions, thoughts, but please try to have some manners. Also, let me know of any misspelled words or what not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How She Glowed**

All sense of time escaped me, as I felt as if I lived within the boundaries of time and yet out of it. Dancing away for what felt like forever, I couldn't stop as the movement seemed to fill me with energy. I looked to the sky and smiled. I felt like I was one with everything…the sky, the earth, the wind, the music…every particle of matter was like a friend and I felt weightless. I was beyond this world, whatever world it was, and so much more than I had been. Yet, this didn't bother me. I was numb to the idea of fearing for what had been and seemed to flow….adaptable and unlimited like air.

Dancing, dancing, dancing….Each moment was vibrant. Those around my changed as people grew tired and different people took their space. I danced on and enchanted those around me. Surely some thought I was a drugged induced hallucination.

Something added to the vibrations consuming me, it was a hum. A melodious hum that was felt, not heard. It was beautiful.

If this was all a dream then I wished to never wake up. I wanted to stay one with what made me magic. Whatever mystical thing that allowed me this connection to everything and filled me, I wanted it to let this last. Let me stay an enchanted creature for all eternity. Give me this and I would not ask for anything else.

The hum sang more intense. I danced now out of the crowd and found myself humming back to what hummed to me. However, my hum was a sound, a low melody that could be heard by those near me. No one seemed to pay it any attention, although my looks did attract attention. Even though I no longer danced, I walked with grace that added to my new found beauty. Men and women looked at me, but eyes are always attracted to beauty. Like an art piece on exhibit, I was quietly gazed upon, but soon enough the eyes would find something else to occupy their attention.

As I walked I looked around at the different people and different booths or buildings. This place I found myself in was interesting. I loved the laughter around me, the life. It seemed right. The hum took me near a booth with ice cream. My sudden want for an ice cream cone had me realizing that I had no money. I had nothing but what I wore.

"Miss, would you like a vanilla cone?" The young man working the booth asked me. He seemed dazed. It was as if we were playing a scene. I stepped forward and the man handed me a cone with a large vanilla scoop on it.

"Thank you," I told the man in gratitude. He smiled still in a daze and turned to help a customer. Nothing else was said to me. No money was requested of me. One moment I desired something and the next it was offered to me. Such an interesting thing. I wondered if this was the way of me now, was this a part of who I now am. Somehow I felt that it was and this didn't seem strange to me.

Slowly I licked the ice cream, it never seemed to melt and so I didn't rush to eat it. I paused at a street lamp, there was a small path-like-street in front of me. Beyond the street there was an alley, with little light. The hum centered at the beginning of the alley. There were four motorcycles and four boys leaning against them.

I lightly placed my left hand on the street lamp next to me and held my ice cream cone in my right. As a continued to eat my ice cream, I also continued to stare at the four boys. They were the ones who I saw before I was brought to this place. They looked to be in their late teenage years, three had various shades of blond hair while the fourth had dark hair. Two of the blondes seemed young, more playful to me. The dark haired one was serious, almost brooding. Intimidating. The third blond, he was the most frightening. Looking at the four of them, you instantly knew that this blond was the leader.

Like a pack of wolves, he was the alpha. Looking at him made you want to shiver. It was a flight-or-fight response felt by prey when in the presence of a predator. Picking up on this made it easy to understand why the people walking on the street avoided looking at the boys. No one walked too close or seemed to want to call the attention of the boys.

Unlike everyone else, I didn't feel intimidated. I didn't feel like prey. While I was overwhelmed with the knowledge that I was staring at what started the awkward events that brought me to this place. These boys were the catalyst of what changed me. A sense of knowing filled me and standing under the street lamp, I knew that this was where I belonged. This new world was home. I body reacted to this realization, a pulse went through me.

The pulse didn't stop at me though, it echoed out to the street and clear to the alley. Time stilled, then suddenly rushed back as the leader's gaze shot to me. This was the image I saw after waking, the one where he looked right at me. He saw me and his intense gaze held mine. There was no one else but us.

Our connection ended when he looked to the rest of the boys and they spoke shortly. Then all of them looked at me. The hum I felt before strengthened, it shorted out the street lamp I touched. In the darkness the boys stood near the alley and watched me begin to glow. The glow wasn't very bright and wasn't noticed by anyone other than the boys.

Like it was said right next to me I heard the leader say, "Oh, how she glowed." After which he smirked and four pairs of eyes glowed back at me. It was only for a moment, but it let me know that these boys were not human.

Yet…I didn't seem to be human either.

An amusing thought occurred to me, in this equation who was the predator and who was the prey. I didn't feel like prey, but they looked at me as if I was.

Let me know what you think of this short chapter.

Also, on a side note I'm debating whether Laddie and Star should be a part of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'll Play Mouse, As Long As You're the Cat**

So heavy did their gaze feel on me and while it should have made me sweat, it made me feel warm. Instead of butterflies in my stomach, I felt the rushing of waves and heard roaring waters hitting rocks. Any moment I could be dragged to my death, but I risked life to glimpse a thing of beauty… These boys were hauntingly beautiful, not in a classical sense, it was an attractiveness that coiled around them and whispered to you. Tempting you to forget self-preservation.

A large gust of wind blew from behind me, it curled around me like a gentle dirt devil and swept my hair into my face. When it was done, my head was back and my face pointed to the sky. My eyes were closed and I sighed.

The wind had went straight from me to the boys and it seemed to carry with it my sigh. In response I heard the leader say, "She's mine."

It was a command. A boundary line that if crossed promised agony. And I dared to tilt my head at him, give him a sweet smile, and bite my lip. Showing him my unnaturally large canines. It was done in a demure manner, but the rebellious nature did not go unnoticed. I challenged his claim, I dared him to catch me.

I might as well have said, "I'll play mouse, as long as you're the cat."

At the sight of my canines the rest of the boys became alert and showed some puzzlement. Not the leader though, he smirked. No words were needed, it was game on.

Slowly I moved my left hand from the street lamp and walked towards the boys. The world seemed to gain a haze and time slowed. Moving towards the boys, I walked in from of people in a straight shot to reach my destination. No one cared, no one seemed to notice that they moved around me and my path. When I reached the boys, I paused in from of the leader. He smelled like a thunderstorm. Like moisture, dirt, and electricity. I was so close that I could have easily leaned forward and kissed him. I was tempted to. There was an attraction between us, like a force of nature.

Instead of giving into my temptation, I licked the ice cream cone in my right hand. His eyes followed my mouth, my tongue. Something deadly erupted in them. I could tell that he wanted to consume me.

No, he hadn't earned the right to consume me, I thought. Cat's only get to consume the mice that they catch. If the prey remains uncaught, then nature demands that the predator goes hungry.

My thoughts were random, but amusing. Too light hearted for the occasion. Yet, I felt that they were otherwise accurate given the circumstance. These boys were predators. They wanted to catch me. The leader verbally claimed me. It was a dangerous situation, but also a delicate situation. Both my senses and intuition told me that being caught meant more than death. The claim meant something quite serious.

It wasn't time for it though. The timing was important. The leader didn't understand what the claim would entail yet. I didn't entirely know either. But, I was more connected. I was changed. Reborn. Nature was kinder to me and in that kindness I was granted more awareness. The leader needed to understand my importance or he would ruin the chance being given to us both.

The ice cream cone moved from my face to the leaders. He looked into my eyes, surprised by the action. "Want a taste," I asked him. It was a question that was about more than the ice cream.

He replied, "More than anything." His hand wrapped around mine on the cone and he took a large bite out of the ice cream cone. He didn't let my hand go as he continued until he devoured the entire cone. When he got to the last bit, his lips lingered on my skin. His eyes looked into mine.

"David," The dark haired boy spoke. The three boys wanted to know what was going on. This was unusual for them, for their leader. There was more to the equation then they could pick up on.

That's his name, I thought. It fit him.

David let go of my hand and turned is head towards the boys. His gaze must have communicated something to them, because they seemed to calm. When he turned his gaze back to me, he noticed that I had distanced myself from him. There was at least three feet between us now, I was on the verge of being a part of the small crowd that walked on the street behind me.

Looking David in the eyes, I told him, "I'm Crystiel." Then I walked backwards and disappeared into the crowd.

The boys tried to track me, but as soon as I entered the crowd they lost sight of me. Their heads and eyes moved frantically looking at every face along the street. With their enhanced senses and eye sight, there should have been no way in which I could have dodged them. Yet, I was gone.

Again, David told them, "She's mine." This time though he looked at every single one of them. "Crystiel's mine!"

I was back on the beach, walking with the water up to my ankles. The ocean calmed me. Up ahead there was a bonfire with a few teenagers playing a guitar and singing. I could hear their laughter. The closer I got, the more I felt like singing. I was jittery and full of energy after being around the boys. Being around him…David.

When I reached the small group I sat down next to two boys. Two others sat across the fire, they were girls. All of the teenagers smiled at me. The boy on my right was singing. He sang of a captain that got lost at sea and the love he left behind. It was a fitting song, being that we were on a beach. When he was done and looked to be handing off the guitar to one of the girls I asked, "Can I sing?"

The girl paused, but nodded and handed the guitar to me. I took it, but wasn't sure what I would do with it. In my previous life I had never learned to play an instrument, let alone the guitar. I figured I would just let my body deal with the guitar and I would focus on singing. In this new life, I wasn't conventional. There was magic in me now and I would find a way to use the guitar.

I hope this works out…was my last thought before I started to strum the strings of the guitar. Thankfully a pleasant and edgy tune was created from my effort. Taking a slow, even, but deep breath I began to sing.

"So, this ain't the end, I saw you again, today

I had to turn my heart away

Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone

And takes, it never fails"

I paused, letting the words hang in the air. The teenagers around me moved their heads to the melody.

"You lying so low in the weeds

I bet you gonna ambush me

You'd have me down, down, down on my knees

Now wouldn't you, Barracuda? Ohhhhh"

Another pause in the song, I breathed in the cool ocean air. My mind picturing the look that David had given me and then picturing him hiding in the weeds waiting to ambush me. I smiled in amusement.

"Back over time we were all trying for free

You met the porpoise and me

No right, no wrong you're selling a song, a name

Whisper game"

All of us around the fire smiled at each other and moved our bodies to the melody.

"If the real thing don't do the trick

You better make up something quick

You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick"

Staring into the fire, I focused on the feeling of the heat of the flames against my skin. So warm it was against the cool night.

"'Sell me, sell you' the porpoise said

Die down deep to save my head

You, I think you got the blues too"

Blues…everything has started out so frightening. This all was so strange, so inviting, and so wonderful.

"All that night and all the next

Swam without looking back

Made for the western pools, silly, silly fools"

How long would David swim to catch me, how far would he go? I pondered this and couldn't wait to find out.

"If the real thing don't do the trick, no

You better make up something quick

You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick

Ooooo, Barra-Barracuda…."

The song ended. I handed the guitar off to one of the smiling boys. They started to play another song, but I didn't pay attention. I was too focused on the fire, I looked deep into and saw his face. David. How could I find someone so devastatingly handsome? It gave me a heavy feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, barracuda…" I whispered into the night.

The song is Barracuda by Heart. It's a pretty well known song, but I wanted to mention who it was by, in case someone might have thought that I had written that or created that myself.

Again, let me know what you think. Is the writing style creating readability issues for anyone? If there are elements that you like, let me know as well, that way I can make sure to keep including those elements in the story.


End file.
